OujoSama no Hibi
by panda-heroo
Summary: Chapter 5 update! Len tidak menepati janjinya pada Kahoko, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Len? LAST CHAPTER ... RnR please,, hehehehehe :D
1. meeting

Sedikit cuap-cuap penulis … Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh lagu YUI yang berjudul Simply White …

**Disclaimer: La Corda D'Oro belongs to Yuki Kure. "Simply White" belongs to YUI …. Khukhu.. Hope you like it !!!**

* * *

**Oujo-sama no Hibi**

**Chapter 1 : Meeting**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : General/Romance**

* * *

_**Shinpuru ni ikite mitai, ashita wo motto jiyuu ni tsukatte mitai yo,,,,**_

_**I want to live simply, I want to spend tomorrow more freely,,,,**_

Tok Tok Tok ….

"Oujo-sama, Tuan Shinobu dan tuan muda Keichi sudah menunggu nona dari tadi di ruang makan," kata seorang maid yang berambut hijau dan cukup pemalu.

"Iya Shouko-chan,, aku akan segera kesana,," kata sang nona yang berambut merah sebahu lebih yang masih di tempat tidur itu. Ia merentangkan kelima jarinya, membuntuk angka lima, menerawang langit-langit kamarnya yang cukup luas. "Lebih baik aku segera mandi," kata wanita itu segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian, nona itu berpakain, bersiap ke Seiso Gakuen. Lalu seperti biasa, ia berkaca sebentar…

**Kahoko's POV**

"Aku, seorang nona bernama Kahoko Hino. Nona yang terlahir dalam keluarga yang 'terlalu' berkecukupan. Hidup bagaikan seorang putri. Semua kebutuhan materiku 'lebih' dari cukup. Mungkin semua wanita berpikir bahwa terlahir menjadi keluarga bangsawan itu menyenangkan. Tapi dibalik semua hal yang ada, aku hanya wanita rapuh yang kesepian. Aku ingin memiliki banyak teman, hidup seperti wanita biasa pada umumnya. Merasakan apa itu yang namanya jatuh cinta, indahnya persahabatan. Aku ingin hidup sederhana, aku ingin melewati hari-hariku dengan kebebasan.." batinku saat aku bercermin. Setiap aku bercermin, pasti aku merenungi nasibku yang terlahir dalam keluarga kaya.

"Oujo-sama, apa anda sudah selesai? Sepertinya anda lama sekali di dalam kamar,,," kata Shouko-chan lagi. Dia adalah maid kesayanganku. Orangnya sedikit pemalu, namun ia wanita yang sangat baik.

Kreeek,,,

"Maafkan aku Shouko-chan, ayo kita segera ke ruang makan,," kataku yang kasihan melihat Shouko-chan yang sudah menunggu di depan kamarku dengan cukup lama.

**End of Kahoko's POV **

Shinobu dan Keichi sudah menunggu Kahoko dengan lama. Padahal mereka berdua hanya ingin sarapan bersama sebelum Shinobu berangkat ke kantor. Shinobu melihat Kahoko sedang menuruni anak tangga sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya.

"Kahoko,, kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Shinobu yang sebenarnya tidak memerlukan jawaban karena dia tahu apa yang biasa Kahoko lakukan.

"Maaf nii-san, biasa, aku baru selesai berdandan. Hehehe,," Kahoko mengeluarkan cengir kuda andalannya untuk menghadapi tatapan 'apa-kau-tahu-bahwa-aku-dan-keichi-sudah-lapar-dari-tadi' kakak tersayangnya itu.

"Nee-chan lama sekali, aku sudah lapar dari tadi." Kata Keichi adik kesayangan Kahoko.

"Iya Keichi, maafkan aku,," Kahoko sudah duduk di ruang makan dan mulai mengoles rotinya dengan selai stroberi. "Oh iya, di mana ayah?" Tanya Kahoko memulai pembicaraan.

"Maaf nona, tadi ia sudah berangkat pagi sekali, katanya ada urusan kantor," jawab Ryoutaro. Buttler yang dimiliki oleh keluarga kaya itu.

"Uuum, padahal aku ingin bicara dengan si tua Bangka itu,," kata Kahoko sambil meminum susu yang bru Shouko tuang.

"Nee-chan, Nii-san,, ayo kita berangkat.." ajak Keichi yang sepertinya sudah tidak betah di ruang makan dari tadi.

"Baiklah, Shouko-chan, Ryoutaro-kun, tolong jaga rumah baik-baik ya,, kami berangkat dulu,," kata Shinobu sambil mengambil kunci mobil. Ia sudah mulai menyalakan mobil Alphard hitamnya. Keichi dan Kahoko masuk kedalam mobil. Kahoko melambai sesaat kepada buttler dan maid kesayangannya itu. Ia sudah menganggap bahwa Shouko-chan dan Ryoutaro-kun sebagai temannya sendiri. Di dalam mobil, Kahoko, Shinobu dan Keichi hanya berada dalam diam. Mereka mempunyai pikiran masing-masing. Sesampainya di sekolah, Kahoko dan Keichi turun dari mobil dan membungkuk berterima kasih kepada Shinobu. Walaupun baru datang, Kahoko bisa merasakan semua mata murid wanita tertuju padanya. Semua murid mulai berbisik tentangnya setiap Kahoko lewat. Tentu Kahoko merasa risih dengan keadaan ini. Melihat raut muka Kahoko yang aneh Keichi memulai perbincangan.

"Nee-chan, kau kenapa? Kenapa raut mukamu aneh begitu?" Tanya Keichi sedikit polos.

"Ah, entahlah Keichi, aku merasa semua orang sedang berbisik tentang kita,," jawab Kahoko dengan nada berbisik.

"Sudahlah nee-chan. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Sekalipun mereka membenci kita karena kita orang kaya, mereka juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka Cuma bisa berbisik dan menjelek-jelekan kita,," kata Keichi dengan santai.

"Keichi, apa di kelas kau memiliki teman?" Tanya Kahoko sedikit takut.

"Tentu, cello adalah temanku, setidaknya aku telah mencoba untuk berteman dengan mereka. Tapi mereka hanya berlaku tidak adil padaku. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi yang jelas aku mulai mengerti sesuatu,,," Keichi menghentikan perkataannya.

"Kenapa Keichi?" Tanya Kahoko penasaran.

"Aku sudah sampai di depan kelasku. Sampai jumpa nee-chan!" kata Keichi sambil memasuki kelasnya. Kahoko mulai berjalan, berusaha mencari kelasnya. Tetapi dia agak bengong. Banyak hal yang sedang ia pikirkan sampai-sampai….

BUGH !

"Adaw! Sakit!" kata Kahoko refleks sambil memegang lututnya. Ia tidak melihat siapa orang yang ia tabrak.

"Hei! Kalau jalan, lihatlah yang benar! Masa kau bisa menabrakku!?" kata orang itu setengah marah.

"Tsukimori-kun! Aku kan tidak sengaja, maafkan aku!" kata Kahoko yang tidak suka dengan sifat keras kepala Tsukimori-kun.

**Tsukimori's POV**

Aku sedang menyusuri sekolah. Berusaha mencari kelasku. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku tersesat. Padahal aku sudah satu tahun bersekolah di sini. Aku jadi merasa konyol…

BUGH!

"Adaw! Sakit!" kata seorang wanita refleks sambil memegang lututnya. Aku sedikit gontai karena tadi ia tabrak.

"Hei! Kalau jalan, lihatlah yang benar! Masa kau bisa menabrakku!?" kataku itu setengah marah.

"Tsukimori-kun! Aku kan tidak sengaja, maafkan aku!" kata Kahoko, wanita yang tadi menabrakku.

"Berhati-hatilah jika berjalan,,," aku langsung meninggalkannya sendiri.

**End of Tsukimori's POV**

"Ugh, menyebalkan.. dasar Tsukimori keras kepala!" Kahoko sebal melayani Tsukimori yang keras kepala itu. Kahoko terus berjalan menyusuri lorong ….. "Akhirnya ! ketemu juga kelas ini !!! yosh!" kata Kahoko memasuki kelas dan bel masuk sekolah pun berbunyi. Tanda kalau kelas akan segera dimulai.

Pulang sekolah…..

"Kahoko-chan! Hari ini ada pentas music di aula loh!" kata Nami, teman dari Kahoko.

"Lalu?" jawab Kahoko yang sedang malas gara-gara Tsukimori-kun.

"Hah? Kau kenapa? Dari tadi di kelas diam saja,,, sekarang tidak ingin menonton pentas music di aula? Padahal kau sangat menyukai musikkan?" Tanya Nami penasaran.

"Hu'uh ! Moodku rusak gara-gara dia!" kata Kahoko sebal.

"Dia?"

"Ia, Tsukimori-k,,,,"

"Ah! Hari ini dia yang tampil looh Kahoko-chan!" kata Nami bersemangat.

"Ugh! Menyebalkan! Aku ingin mencari adikku,," kata Kahoko mulai meninggalkan Nami.

"Bukannya adikmu sangat menyukai musik? Pasti dia akan datang ke pentas di aula itu," kata Nami memancing Kahoko.

"Iya, mungkin ia di sana, aku harus menjemputnya sebelum pentas dimulai!" kata Kahoko sedikit resah.

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

Entah mengapa, aku sedikit resah setelah tahu bahwa yang pentas di aula adalah Tsukimori-kun. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Tsukimori-kun itu keren. Tapi, dia selalu bersikap sinis padaku. Padahal aku merasa tidak pernah membuat kesalahan padanya. Aku sedikit membenci Tsukimori-kun. Apa mungkin dia sinis karena aku kaya? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Konyol sekali dia kalau seperti itu. Lagipula dia juga terlahir dari keluarga kaya. Sampailah aku di depan pintu aula…. Aku mulai mencari sosok adikku. Aku sudah cukup berharap agar segera menemukannya. Aku telat, pentas sudah di mulai. Len mulai memasuki panggung. Mulai memainkan karya Ave Maria. Entah kenapa, aku bisa merasakan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan lewat permainannya itu. Sedikit lembut, tidak, mungkin sangat lembut.

"Nee-chan, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan musik?" Tanya Keichi yang sudah berdiri di depanku.

"Hah? Apa keichi?" aku sedikit salah tingkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya kau tidak tertarik dengan music sama sekali?" Tanya Keichi sekali lagi.

"Loh memang apa salahnya aku ke sini? A-aku hanya sekedar lewat,,"kataku dengan sedikit gugup. "Hei! Aku mencarimu Keichi!" kataku yang baru mengingat tujuanku ke aula.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya adikku yang benar benar polos ini.

"Aduuuh! Untuk mengajakmu pulang! Shinobu nii-san sudah menunggu," kataku yang langsung menarik tangan Keichi secara paksa.

"Ayolah nee-chan! Izinkan aku di sini, setidaknya sampai Len selesai memainkan Ave Maria-nya,,," pinta Keichi dengan memelas, namun aku berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Dan terus menarik tangan Keichi.

**End of Kahoko's POV**

* * *

**Tsukimori's POV**

Saat aku berada di atas panggung, aku sedikit gemetaran. Entahlah, aku merasa tidak seperti diriku yang biasanya. Dari kejauhan aku melihat seorang wanita. Wanita yang tadi menabrakku. Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Menggoyahkan kosentrasiku saja. Aku sedikit kesal pada diriku sendiri. Karena aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Menyebalkan!

Aku mulai memainkan Ave Maria. Entah kenapa aku merasa, wanita itu sedang memperhatikanku. Aku melirik sedikit ke arahnya. Hebatkan? Aku sempat meliriknya padahal aku harus berkonsentrasi. Ia sedang bicara dengan adiknya. Namun, entah kenapa aku sedikit kecewa. Wanita itu menarik tangan adiknya. Ia keluar dari aula. Entah ia pergi kemana, yang jelas,, aku sedikit kecewa.

**End of Tsukimori's POV**

* * *

**Kediaman Keluarga Hino**

"Selamat datang Oujo-sama, Tuan Muda Keichi," kata Shouko yang menjambut Kahoko dan Keichi yang baru pulang.

"Shouko, bisa buatkan aku segelas susu? Tolong antarkan ke balkon kamarku ya," kata Kahoko dengan singkat.

"Nee-chan, kau ini kenapa sih?" kata Keichi bingung dengan kakaknya yang sedikit aneh itu.

"Entahlah, aku ingin merenung,," Kahoko menaiki tangga dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ano~ shouko-chan, ryoutaro-kun, lebih baik kalian bicara pada nee-chan, aku takut dia kenapa-napa," kata Keichi yang sedikit khawatir.

"Kashiko arimashita,," kata buttler dan pelayan yang langsung melaksanakan tugas itu.

Tok Tok Tok…

"Oujo-sama, susunya sudah datang," kata Shouko dengan suara lembutnya seperti biasa. Kahoko mebuka pintunya …

"Shouko-chan,,," Kahoko agak terkejut melihat buttler kesayangannya ada di samping Shouko. "Bisa kalian masuk sebentar, aku ingin bicara beberapa hal …." Ryoutaro dan Shouko masuk ke kamar Kahoko yang bercat putih dengan luas 8x6 meter itu. Di dalam itu tak terlalu banyak barang. Yang jelas terkesan kosong, karena ukuran kamarnya luas, namun sedikit barang yang tersimpan. Balkonya menghadap ke sebuah gunung dan pedesaan yang indah.

"Ano~ Shouko-chan, apa kau ska menjadi pelayanku?" Kahoko memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa maksudmu Oujo-sama?" Tanya Shouko yang sedikit bingung. "Tentunya saja aku senag,," Shouko melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kahoko hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Shouko. Tapi Shouko bisa tahu bahwa senyum itu sedikit dipaksakan. "Ryoutarou-kun, apa kau senang menjadi buttlerku?"

"Tentu saja, aku sangat merasa terhormat mendapat kepercayaan untuk menjaga Oujo-sama,," jawab Ryoutaro dengan senyum manisnya. Tapi, Kahoko malah tertawa mendengar jawaban Ryoutaro.

"Maaf maaf! Hahaha,, kalian berdua sangat setia. Aku bersyukur memiliki kalian berdua! Sungguh,,," kata Kahoko yang lalu pandangannya menerawang ke arah langit yang saat itu terlihat biru dengan berbagai awannya.

"Oujo-sama,, apa yang sebenarnya anda pikirkan?" Tanya Shouko sdikit hati-hati.

"Shouko-chan, maukah kau menjadi seorang sepertiku? Hidup bagai putri, memiliki banyak harta?" Tanya Kahoko dengan nada berkhayal.

"Tentu aku mau, dengan begitu aku bisa membahagiakan teman temanku," jawab Shouko polos.

"Tapi bukannya menjadi seorang sepertiku ini tidak enak, bahkan semua orang memusuhiku karena aku kaya,,," lagi-lagi menjawab dengan nada berkhayal, namun kali ini, suaranya cukup bergetar.

"Oujo-sama, jika seperti itu, mereka semua iri pada nona,,," jawab Ryoutaro berusaha menghibur.

"Hontou desuka?"

"Nona,,,," Shouko mulai angkat bicara.

"Apakah nona mensyukuri semua yang nona miliki?" Tanya Shouko sedikit tegas.

"Maksudmu?" Kahoko mulai tertarik dengan perkataan pelayannya.

"Syukurilah semua yang nona miliki. Jika perlu, berbagilah. Maka nona akan merasa bahagia,,"

"Sungguh, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin hidup bebas. Memiliki banyak teman. Memiliki kehidupan layaknya remaja putri biasa…." Kata Kahoko masih menerawang langit.

"Nona, mereka hanya iri dengan nona. Bahkan seorang putri pun bisa mengalami jatuh cinta.. iya kan shouko-chan?" kata Ryoutaro berusaha menghibur nonanya.

"Jatuh cinta?" Kahoko malah terbayang Tsukimori-kun.

"Nona, pertama, syukuri apa yang nona miliki. Kedua, jangan selalu melihat keatas. Karena banyak hal yang bisa kita pelajari saat melihat kebawah. Dan jika nona melihat kebawah, nona akan sangat bersyukur karena Kami-Sama telah memberikan nona hidup yang indah dengan tercukupnya berbagai kehidupan…" kata Shouko dengan tegas.

"Dan ingat nona! Jika orang di sekolah menjauhi nona, nona masih memiliki kami! Dan, jika nona sedang jatuh cinta dan membutuhkan saran, Tanya saja pada kami! Hehehe,,," kata Ryoutaro dengan cengir kudanya.

"Huaaaa !!! Arigatou Shouko-chan, Ryoutaro-kun !!!" kata Kahoko yang meneteskan sedikit air mata. Ryoutaro hanya bisa merangkul Kahoko agar ia tidak menangis lagi.

"Tenanglah Oujo-sama, semua akan baik baik saja. Kami-Sama pasti akan memberikan jalan untukmu,,," kata Ryoutaro. Kahoko masih sedikit terisak.

"Uuum,, oujo-sama. Susunya, sudah dingin,," kata Shouko polos.

"Haaaah?" Kahoko dan Ryoutaro tercengang mendengar Shouko berbicara seperti itu.

* * *

**Perusahaan Keluarga Hino **

"Shinobu-kun, aku mempunyai sedikit rencana untuk meneruskan memajukan perusahaan kita," kata Kanazawa yang ternyata ayah dari Shinobu.

"Rencana apa ayah?" Tanya Shinobu sambil menyeduh kopinya di jam makan siang itu.

"Aku berencana menjodohkan Kahoko dengan anak laki-laki dari teman ayah," kata Kanazawa dengan singkat.

"Teman ayah?" kata Shinobu yang sedikit ragu dengan ayahnya. Karena semua teman ayahnya rada-rada bersikap aneh.

"Iya, teman ayah akan mewariskan perusahaannya kepada anak laki-lakinya. Dan ayah ingin menjodohkan anak laki-laki itu dengan Kahoko,,,"

"Tapi ayah tidak bisa berbuat seenak itu. Kahoko harus tahu ini dulu!" kata Shinobu yang sangat saying pada adik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

"Ah, mau tidak mau Kahoko harus menikah dengan anak laki-laki itu!" perintah Kanazawa yang ngotot.

"Memangnya siapa nama laki-laki itu?" Tanya Shinobu yang sedikit tidak suka dengan ide ayahnya.

"Aoi Kaji,,,,"

* * *

**RnR please ! thank you so much :)**


	2. yume wo mitte

Sedikit cuap-cuap penulis,,, entah saya dapet mood darimana, dalam sehari chapter 2 ini udah kelar. Padahal yang chapter 1 lamanya selangit. Hahahaha apa gara-gara bosen ya nungguin hujan berhenti di rumah? Entahlah, saya ga tau … hehehehehe :D

**Disclaimer: La Corda D'Oro belongs to Yuki Kure. Hope you like it !!!**

* * *

**Oujo-sama no Hibi**

**Chapter 2 : Yume wo Mitte**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : General/Romance**

**

* * *

Kediaman Keluarga Hino  
**

"Haaaah? Apa ayah? Coba ulangi!" kata Kahoko yang tersedak biji jeruk saat mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Iya, kau akan bertunangan dengan Aoi Kaji,," kata Kanazawa sambil menyeduh the hijau di depannya.

"Hah? Apa maksud ayah? Lagipula, siapa itu tadi Aoi Kaji?" Kahoko sangat kesal dengan ayahnya yang seenak jidat ini.

"Aoi Kaji adalah anak dari teman ayah. Teman ayah juga memiliki perusahaan yang besar. Agar kami bisa untung bersama, kau harus menikah dengan anak lelakinya,," masih dengan santai Kanazawa menjelaskan.

"Ayah! Sungguh, engkau sangat keterlaluan! Apa hakmu untuk mengatur hidupku yang 'terlalu' ini! Sungguh, aku tidak suka padamu ayah!" kata Kahoko dengan geram. Kahoko meninggalkan ayahnya di ruang tamu sendirian. Ia menuju kamarnya dan mengebrak pinDi malam yang cukup dingin itu Kanazawa merasakan sedikit rasa bersalah. Cukup terlihat dari raut mukanya yang dingin itu.

**Kahoko's POV**

"What the hell is that? Life is suck! Aku. seorang wanita yang dimusuhi satu sekolah hanya karena aku terlahir di keluarga kaya, dan mungkin semua orang iri padaku! Apa enaknya menjadi orang kaya? Menyedihkan! Hidup yang sangat amat menyedihkan! Apa gunanya hidup ini jika tidak bisa memiliki banyak teman? Tidak bisa memilih jalan yang ku tempuh sendiri? Selalu dianggap anak kecil yang tidak bisa apapun. Ya aku memang seperti itu, tapi tolong ajari aku karena aku tidak bisa! Sungguh, aku hanya ingin memilih pangeranku sendiri … bukan dipilih oleh AYAH! Sungguh, terkadang aku menyesal telah terlahir di keluarga yang 'terlalu' berkecukupan ini! Sungguh aku menyesal! Lagipula aku teringat curhatku pada Shouko-chan dan Ryoutaro-kun beberapa saat tadi,, sungguh sangat menyedihkan! What the hell is this life!" kata ku dalam hati sambil terus menerawang langit-langit. Mungkin, jika aku bercermin, aku menemukan diriku dengan mata yang sangat bulat bagai bola tenis, dengan lingkaran hitam melingkari mataku. Dari balik jendelaku, aku bisa melihat bulan sabit yang bersinar. Sekarang aku berada dalam keheningan malam yang sunyi. Saat melihat bulan sabit, seakan akan aku ingin meraihnya. Aku pun pergi menuju balkonku. Duduk termenung di sana, melihat indahnya bulan sabit yang bersinar. Sambil menatap itu, aku sedikit berharap agar hidupku berubah. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Menatap bulan sabit dalam keheningan ternyata bisa membuatku sedikit berpikir dan merenungi perbincanganku bersama ayah tadi…

**Flash Back in Kahoko's POV**

"Ayah pulang,," dengan riangnya ayah membuka pintu rumah.

"Okaeri otou-san! Gimana sama pekerjaan ayah?" tanyaku yang sedikit kangen untuk berbincang dengan ayah.

"Baik baik saja, seperti biasa. Selalu membosankan,," katanya dengan muka malasnya.

"Ayah, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri .." kataku sambil mengambil tas ayah. Membawakannya ke ruang tamu.

"Kahoko-chan, aku ingin berbicara suatu hal penting padamu…" kata Ayah yang lalu memulai perbincangan tentang pertunangan dan Aoi Kaji.

**End of Flash Back in Kahoko's POV**

Sebenarnya jika dipikir ulang. Aku kangen dengan senyum ayah. Ia selalu bekerja hingga aku tidak bisa berbicara dengannya. Lalu saat aku bicara dengannya, tiba-tiba ia mengajukan hal yang sangat mengejutkan. Aku geram, jadilah aku seperti sekarang.

Sungguh malang nasibku. Aku ingin berubah! Aku berjanji, aku akan berubah! Hidup itu tidak adil? Ya memang, maka lebih dari itu, kita harus bisa menaklukan hidup yang cukup tak adil ini. Jika aku tidak bisa menaklukan hidup tak adilku ini, maka aku hanya seorang pecundang. Aku harus berusaha! Aku menangis dalam diam, lalu masuk ke kamar dan menuju meja belajarku. Aku mulai menulis resolusiku untuk menjadi seorang yang lebih baik. Ini memang bukan tahun baru, tapi aku akan menulisnya sekarang! Dan mulai berubah sekarang! Karena jika menunggu tahun baru … pasti sangat lama. Aku tertidur lelap sesudah menulis resolusiku….

Aku akan berubah! Menjadi seorang yang lebih baik!

Aku akan berubah! Tidak manja dan tidak cengeng!

Aku akan berubah! Mensyukuri semua yang kupunya seperti Shouko-chan bilang!

Aku akan berubah! Hidup dalam lingkungan yang menyenangkan! Bukan sepi seperti sekarang!

Aku akan berubah! Aku akan menemukan pangeranku sendiri! Bukan dari bantuan ayah!

**End of Kahoko's POV**

* * *

"Hua ! Aku bangun telat!" kata Kahoko sambil bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Tidak lebih dari 10 menit ia sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ia segera menuju ke ruang makan. Di sana ia tidak melihat siapapun. Kahoko segera menuju garasi mobil, tapi ia tidak melihat ada mobil yang hilang. Semuanya ada di tempat. "Dimana orang-orang?" Tanya Kahoko takut.

Ia menuju ruang kelurga dan di sisi tembok tertempel spanduk dengan kalimat 'otanjyoubi omedetou Kahoko-chan' ia melihat sekeliling, tapi sekelilingnya kosong.

"Otanjyoubi omedetou! Onee-chan!" kata Keichi sambil membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin angka 17.

"Selamat ulang tahun Oujo-sama!" kata Ryoutaro-kun dan Shouko-chan bersamaan.

"Selamat ulang tahun adikku," kata Shinobu sambil membawa sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus rapih.

"Minna! Arigatou!" kata Kahoko yang sangat senang saat itu. "Hontou ni! Arigatou minna!" Kahoko menangis bahagia.

"One-chan, daijyoubu desuka? Kenapa menangis? Kami kan hanya sedikit bercanda! Lagipula yang merancang ini tuh ayah,," kata Keichi membongkar rahasia.

"Apa? Ayah?" Tanya Kahoko sedikit bersalah karena kemaren sudah mengamuk tidak jelas dengan ayahnya.

"Iya ayaaah …." Kata Shinobu. "Kemaren Kanazawa-san bilang tolong persiapkan pesta sederhana untuk Kahoko, besok ia berulang tahun," jelas Ryoutaro-kun ke Kahoko.

"Sekarang dimana ayah?" Tanya Kahoko sambil menghapus air mata bahagianya.

"Ia sudah berangkat ke kantor pagi tadi, ia bilang tolong titipkan ini ke nona,," kata Ryoutaro sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat.

"Apa ini? Dasar tua bangka,," kata Kahoko sedikit senang. Kahoko mulai membaca surat dari Kanazawa.

_Untuk anakku tersayang,_

_Kahoko-chan…._

_Maafkan ayah karena telah membuatmu kesal kemarin. Sungguh, ayah tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih… Tapi tolong, temui Aoi Kaji sekali saja. Ayah hanya ingin mengenalkanmu padanya. Tolong, datanglah ke Kiriya's Café tepat jam 10 pagi. Berbincanglah sedikit dengannya. Jika engkau memang tidak suka padanya, kau boleh memilih pangeranmu sendiri. Ayah yakin kau bisa menemukan pangeranmu sendiri… _

_Salam sayang,_

_Ayahmu tercinta,_

"Baiklah ayah, jika itu hal yang kau inginkan, aku akan datang,," kata Kahoko dengan bijak.

"Nona, sebenarnya kenapa anda memakai baju seragam?" Tanya Shouko-chan dengan sedikit bingung.

"Oh iya! Aku kan mau ke sekolah,," kata Kahoko dengan polos. "Shinobu onii-san, Kiechi-kun ayo berangkat ke sekolah!" Kahoko masih belum menyadari kebodohannya.

"Nee-chan! Hari init uh hari minggu!" kata Keichi pada kakak anehnya.

"Apa?" Kahoko sedikit kaget mendengar itu …

"Iya hari ini hari minggu. Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini di sekolah? Apa ada acara?" Tanya Shinobu dengan sabar.

"Uum,, tidak .. jika hari minggu aku kan tidak ke seko… AGH! Iya! Untuk apa aku berseragam?" Tanya Kahoko masih dengan sedikit bingung…

"Nee-chan,, kau memang benar benar bodoh!" kata Keichi dengan nada datar. Kahoko mendekati adikknya, lalu mulai menjitak kepala adik kesayangannya itu.

* * *

**Kiriya's Café **

"Huuft .. Aku sudah berada di sini. Untuk memenuhi keinginan ayah. Lagipula, jika aku tidak menyukai Aoi Kaji, aku bisa mencari pangeranku sendiri. Sebenarnya ayh itu kenapa sih?" kata Kahoko sambil kelimpungan mencari seorang bernama Aoi Kaji. Tentunya Kahoko sudah tau Aoi Kaji seperti apa, karena di dalam surat yang Kanazawa berikan, sudah terpampang foto Aoi Kaji dengan extralarge. Kahoko sendiri bingung pada ayahnya.

"Ano~ Kahoko Hino desuka?" Tanya seorang berambut pirang, lebih tinggi dari kahoko sambil memakai T-Shirt putih polos dn celana jeans hitam. Rambutnya sedikit acak acakan, tapi ia terlihat cukup tampan bagi Kahoko. Namun, suara seorang yang tadi memanggil Kahoko sangat rendah.

"Anata wa Aoi Kaji desuka?" Tanya Kahoko yang kaget ujug-ujug ada seorang lelaki tampan yang menghampirinya.

"Yup! Ayo kita duduk di kursi yang sudah kupesan," kata Kaji ramah. Kahoko mengikuti Kaji di belakang. Kahoko bisa melihat punggung Kaji yang lebar. Akhirnya mereka duduk bersama di tempat yang sudah di pesan.

" Kahoko-chan, baik kita tidak perlu berbasa basi, apa kau ingin melaksanakan perjodohan ini?" Tanya Kaji langsung pada intinya.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" Tanya Kahoko bingung jika di tanya pertanyaan tadi.

"Aku ingin kau menjawab tidak," jawab Kaji sambil mendekatkan sedikit bibirnya di telinga Kahoko, "Karena aku menyukai orang lain," lanjut Kaji sambil berbisik di telinga Kahoko. Bisikan itu sangat lembut sehingga Kahoko sempat merinding di tempat gara-gara Kaji terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Uu, baiklah kalau begitu tidak,,," jawab Kahoko mengikuti apa yang Kaji sarankan.

"Apa alasanmu?"

"Karena aku ingin mencari pangeranku sendiri! Bukan dibantu ayah,," kata Kahoko dengan polos. Kahoko malah terbayang Len Tsukimori.

"Memangnya kau bisa?" Tanya Kaji dengan santai.

"Tentu saja! Apa sih yang tidak bisa kulakukan di dunia ini, terbang? Aku kan bisa naik pesawat,," jawab Kahoko tidak mau kalah.

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa orang yang kau suka?" Tanya Kaji yang mulai mendekatkan mukanya ke arah Kahoko.

"Dia,,,," kata Kahoko pelan. Ia melihat Tsukimori-kun di balik jendela cafe. Tsukimori-kun sedang membawa anjingnya berjalan-jalan. Kahoko melihat Tsukimori-kun berjalan dengan seorang wanita. Kahoko sempat mematung. Kaji sedikit kesal menunggu jawaban Kahoko.

"Hei, siapa yang kau suka?" Tanya Kaji sekali lagi.

"Tidak ada,," jawab Kahoko singkat. "Aku bilang, aku masih mencari pangeranku," kata Kahoko memberikan argumen.

"Sungguh? Lalu siapa yang kau maksud 'dia'?"

"Dia? Dia siapa?" Tanya Kahoko lemot.

"Itu, tadi looh! Saat kau mematung di depan jendela,,"

"Oh, dia hanya musuh. Musuh bebuyutanku…." Jawab Kahoko singkat dan tidak ingin di korek korek lebih lanjut oleh Kaji.

* * *

**Tsukimori's POV**

Entah kenapa mataku ingin melihat wanita yang ada di balik jendela itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa kenal dengan wanita di balik jendela itu. Apa itu Kahoko? Ingin aku menyapanya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ia sedang bersama laki-laki lain. Bersama dengan seoarang lelaki pirang. Wajah mereka sangat berdekatan. Membuatku risih!

"Len, kau ingin makan?" Tanya Misa Hamai, ibuku yang ikut mengajak anjingku jalan jalan.

"Haaah? Kenapa ibu bertanya seperti itu?" Tanyaku sedikit kaget ditanya ibu seperti itu.

"Dari tadi kau melihat ke arah restoran itu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat? Jendelanya?" Tanya Ibu penasaran.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ada seorang yang ku kenal dibalik jendela itu. Ia sedang bersama laki-laki.."

"Waaaah pasti seorang wanita ya?" Tanya ibuku dengan gaya sedikit centil. Aku hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibuku.

"Waaah kau normal ya, kukira kau ini tidak normal loh Len. Habis kau tidak pernah cerita soal wanita pada ibu,," aka hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan aneh ibuku sepanjang jalan.

**End of Tsukimori's POV**

* * *

"Jadi perjodohannya gagal?" Tanya Kanazawa pada putri kesayangannya di malam hari.

"Yup! Karena Kaji menyukai orang lain," jawab Kahoko yang rasanya terbebas dari beban.

"Baiklah, lalu, apa kau sudah menemukan pangeranmu?" tany Kanazawa penasaran.

"Hah? Tentu saja belum!" jawab Kahoko singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Yaaaah, padahal ayah ingin segera agar putrid ayah ini bertunangan dengan seorang laki-laki sesegera mungkin…." Kata Kanazawa sedikit asal.

"Looh? Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa tidak memberikanku waktu saja?"

"Ayah tidak suka menunggu,,,,"

"Huuft, menyebalkan!"

"Oh iya, selamat ulang thaun ya putriku…."

"Terima kasih ayah, engkau ayah terbaik di dunia!" kata Kahoko dengan nada merayu.

"Dasar, kalau begitu, ayah tidur dulu ya… ayah ingin beristirahat,,," Kanazawa pergi menuju ruang tidurnya. Lalu Kahoko juga pergi ke kamarnya. Tepatnya menuju balkon ….

"Kami-Sama, hari ini aku sangat berterima kasih padamu,, engkau telah mengizinkanku untuk berbincang-bincang dengan ayah seperti ini. Sungguh, aku ingin berkumpul dengan seluruh anggota keluarga. Sungguh, semoga hari esok bisa lebih baik dari hari ini,," kata Kahoko yang lalu tertidur lelap di kasurnya ….

* * *

**Kanazawa's Room**

Uhuk Uhuk ….

Terdengar suara lelaki yang terbatuk sangat kencang di dalam rumah keluarga Hino. Orang ini sudah sedikit renta,

Uhuk Uhuk ….

Lagi-lagi ia terbatuk, kali ini keluar darah dari batuknya. Jantungnya juga terasa sesak. Darah batuk mengotori spray kasurnya yang mahal.

"Kanazawa ouji-sama, daijyoubu desuka?" Tanya Ryoutaro yang menyadari penyakit batuk Kanazawa yang kambuh.

"Tolong panggilkan ambulan,,,," kata Kanazawa dengan muka memelas.

"Kashiko arimashita!"Ryoutaro-kun segera menelpon ambulan. Beberapa menit kemudian, ambulan datang. Semua orang dalam rumah keluarga Hino sangat kaget dengan datangnya ambulan ..

* * *

**Hospital**

"Ryoutaro-kun! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan ayah?" Tanya Kahoko khawatir pada ayahnya.

"Penyakitnya kambuh," jawab Ryoutaro sambil menunduk.

"Kambuh? Memang ayah sakit apa?" Tanya Kahoko yang tidak tahu sebenarnya ayah kenapa.

"Ayah, ia sebenarnya menderita batuk kronis. Hingga mengeluarkan darah. Keadaan jantungnya juga tidak baik karena ayah sering merokok. Dokter sudah sering menasehati ayah untuk tidak bekerja terlalu, tapi, ayah terus saja begitu,"

"Ayah,,, jangan tinggalkan kami," kata Keichi dengan wajah yang sangat murung.

"Keichi! Jangan bicara seperti itu!" kata Kahoko yang sebenarnya sudah sedikit gemetaran.

"Oujo-sama, semua akan baik baik saja," kata Shouko-chan berusaha menenangkan Kahoko yang sudah gemetaran. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian… seorang dokter datang,

"Dok, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kahoko dengan gemetar.

"Kanazawa sedang di rawat, keadaannya sekarat. Penyakitnya sudah benar benar menyerangnya. Kemungkinannya untuk selamat sangatlah kecil," kata Dokter yang datang.

"Dok, tolonglah ayah kami!" kata Kahoko dengan gemetar. "Iya, tolong ayah kami,," kata Shinobu dan Keichi bersamaan.

"Kami akan mencoba sebaik mungkin,,, Mohon doa dari kalian semua" dokter itu pun pergi dari hadapan keluarga Hino.

"Ayah,,," kata Kahoko yang duduk termangu di kursi rumah sakit sambil meneteskan air matanya..

* * *

**RnR please ! onegaishimasu !**


	3. memories about you, dad

Sedikit cuap-cuap penulis,,, saya nulis cerita ini sambil ngedengerin lagu-lagu YUI !!! Kyaaaa !!! Lagu-lagunya enak banget! Apalagi yang crossroad !!!

**Disclaimer: La Corda D'Oro belongs to Yuki Kure. Hope you like it !!!

* * *

**

**Oujo-sama no Hibi**

**Chapter 3 : Memories about You, Dad**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : General/Romance**

**

* * *

Kahoko's POV**

Aku hanya terdiam, termangu, terduduk di kursi rumah sakit. Menunggu dokter keluar. 'Kami-Sama, semoga ayah selamat'. Kalimat itu yang selalu kuucapkan. Aku hanya ingin ayahku selamat, tidak lebih. Aku bisa melihat ada raut sedih di wajah Shinobu nii-san, ada kekalutan di mata Keichi. Walau ayah adalah ayah yang 'terlalu' sibuk, sebagaimana pun, ia ayah kami. Ia pula yang telah membesarkan ku, Shinobu nii-san dan Keichi. Ibu sudah pergi entah kemana, menerlantarkan ayah yang miskin saat aku masih berusia 2 tahun. Ayah, ia tidak pernah berpikiran untuk mencari pengganti ibu. Sungguh, aku sangat kagum padanya. Sekalipun ia begitu,,, Ayah, setidaknya, jangan pergi dulu sebelum aku menemukan pangeranku. Tolong ayah,,, jangan pergi…….

_**Flash Back of Kahoko**_

"Ayah, kemana ibu?" Tanyaku saat aku msh berumur 2 tahun. Melihat ibu pergi meninggalkan ayah, lalu ayah hanya duduk terdiam di sofa reotnya. Waktu itu ayah belum menjadi orang kaya. Ayah tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia hanya diam, menunduk.

"Kahoko, sudahlah, jangan bertanya terus," kata kak shinobu yg waktu itu berumur 6 tahun.

"Tapi ayah, dimana ibu?" tanyaku masih dengan muka polos.

"Ibu ya,, ia sedang pergi sebentar. Nanti juga kembali,,," jawab ayah dengan sabarnya.

"Tapi kemana?" tanyaku …. Ayah hanya diam ….

"Kahoko, Ibu pasti kembali! Ibu hanya pergi sebentar, teruslah menanti agar bisa bertemu dangan Ibu!" kata Shinobu yang sepertinya mengerti keadaan ayah.

Sejak saat itu, aku terus menanti agar Ibu pulang. Tapi ia tidak kunjung pulang. Hingga aku akhirnya beranjak dewasa, dan mulai mengerti keadaan. Mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi antara ibu dan ayah. Mengerti kenapa ibu meninggalkan ayah. Hingga saat ini, aku berpikir Ibu sangat amat kejam terhadap ayah. Aku ingat waktu itu pernah bertanya ini ke ayah ….

"Ayah, kenapa ayah tidak menikah lagi? Apa ayah kesepian ?" tanyaku yang waktu itu berumur 10 tahun.

"Tidak, mengapa ayah harus kesepian? Ayah kan memiliku dirimu, Shinobu nii-san dan Keichi-kun, malaah ada Shouko-chan dan Tsuchiura-kun,, tentu aku tidak akan pernah kesepian,," jawabnya dengan bijak.

Mengingat kejadian itu,,,,, aku menangis, aku mulai terisak kembali. Ayah, betapa mulianya dirimu untukku. Tetaplah hidup, banyak hal yang ingin ku ungkapkan padamu.

**End of Kahoko's POV**

**

* * *

Keichi's POV**

Ku lihat nee-chan sedang duduk terdiam di kursi. Aku hanya duduk di lantai, memandang pintu ruang operasi dengan bacaan 'sedang terjadi operasi'. Ya, ayah ada di sana. Aku hanya bisa menatap pintu keramat itu dengan wajah polos. Aku hanya ingin ayah selamat. Ayah, ayah adalah orang yang tegar. Seorang yang sangat menghargai waktu. Ayahlah yang telah mengajariku semua, semua tentang hidup ini. Aku tak pernah mengenal ibuku. Aku hanya ingin mengenal ayahku. Ayah, banyak yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. Sekalipun aku hanya seorang yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Ayah, tolonglah, jangan pergi … Sungguh, aku sangat menyayangimu ayah. Apapun yang terjadi… Kau adalah ayah terbaik yang pernah kumiliki…

_**Flash Back of Keichi**_

"AYAAAH !" panggilku dengan ceria sebelum ayahku pergi ke kantor, waktu itu aku berumur 6 tahun dan Kahoko nee-chan 10 tahun.

"Iya anakku, ada apa?" Tanya Ayah dengan sabar.

"Tebak! Aku mulai mengerti bagaimana cara memainkan cello! Di sekolah sudah diajarkan! Bahkan aku bisa memainkan lagu Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star!" kataku penuh semangat.

"Benarkah? Ayah sangat ingin melihatnya! Ayah usahakan agar bisa pulang cepat! Jika ayah sudah pulang, kamu tampilkan permainan lagumu ke Ayah oke?" katanya dengan sabar.

"Iya! Aku akan menanti ayah! Ayah cepat pulang ya!"

"Iya Keichi-chan, ayah berangkat dulu …." Ayah berangkat. Saat malam mulai menjelang, aku terus menunggu Ayah. Tapi Ayah tak kunjung datang. Waktu itu Shinobu nii-san sudah menyuruhku tidur, tapi aku tidak mau. Aku terus menanti ayah. Waktu itu Ayah pulang pukul 10 malam.

"Maaf Keichi-kun, ayah sudah berusaha pulang secepat mungkin, maaf ayah pulang larut," ayah menunjukkan muka bersalahnya dihadapanku.

"Uum, tidak kok ayah. Aku suka ayah pulang jam segini!" karena biasanya ayah pulang lebih dari jam 12 malam. Aku segera mengambil cello ku dan memainkan lagu Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star.

"Kau hebat Keichi-chan! Aku bangga padamu," ayah memelukku erat.

"Aku sayang ayaaah," kataku dengan muka sedikit merona.

"Ya, ayah juga sayang padamu,"

**End of Keichi's POV**

**

* * *

Shinobu's POV**

Aku tak kuat melihat kedua adikku termenung. Keichi hanya menatap pintu ruang operasi dengan wajah polosnya. Kahoko tertunduk sambil terkadang sesegukan. Aku yakin, pasti ia menangis. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menangis rasanya. Ia, orang yang sekarang sedang dioperasi, adalah seorang ayah yang sangat baik, seorang ayah yang sangat perhatian, walaupun ia tidak pernah bisa mengekspresikannya dengan benar. Selalu saja melakukan hal sebalikknya dari apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Contohnya saja, saat hari minggu. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan anak-anak, tapi malah tetap bekerja. Dibalik semua itu, ia adalah orang yang lembut, sangat lembut malah. Aku sangat menghormatinya dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam…

_**Flash Back of Shinobu nii-san**_

Waktu itu, saat aku masih berumur 8 tahun, waktu itu ayah sangat sibuk bekerja. Untuk menanggung beban hidup. Aku sangat prihatin pada ayah. Saat itu, aku pulang sekolah jam 3 SD. Aku ingat ayah bilang "Aku akan berusaha untuk menjemputmu! Tunggulah aku!". Saat aku pulang sekolah, aku bermain bersama teman-temanku sampai sore hari. Entah sudah berapa lama ku menunggu, waktu sangat tidak terasa. Tiba-tiba senja datang, dan semua teman-temanku di jemput orang tuanya. Tentu aku kesepian. Malam pun datang, aku masih setia menunggu ayah. Seketika hujan datang, dan aku masih terus menunggu ayah agar menjemputku. Aku terduduk di ayunan saat hujan itu. Aku menangis, namun aku tak merengek. Aku kesepian, aku butuh teman. Namun, saat aku menangis, seketika ku merasa diriku sudah tidak kehujanan lagi. Ternyata Ayah datang, sungguh aku sangat senang ….

"Maafkan ayah karena sangat amat telat menjemputmu …. Dan terima kasih karena terus menunggu ayah,," kata nya dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. Aku langsung memeluknya erat. Aku takut, namun aku bahagia. Sungguh, dari lubuk hatiku, aku selalu menyayangi ayah.

**End of Shinobu's POV**

**

* * *

Shouko's POV**

Buatku, Tuan Kanazawa adalah orang yang baik. Aku bisa kerja di rumahnya juga berkat dia. Dia sangat baik kepadaku, tdk hanya kepadaku, tapi kepada Ryoutaro-kun juga. Aku sudah bekerja sejak aku umur 7 tahun di rumah Tuan Kanazawa. Ia yang menemukanku dan bilang "Kau bisa bermain bersama putriku," di tengah malam bersalju yang sangat dingin. Aku hanya bisa berharap supaya Tuhan masih mengizinkan dia untuk hidup. Setidaknya sebelum ia pergi, aku ingin berterima kasih kepadanya. Dia adalah orang yang memberikan ku tujuan untuk hidup. Dia juga yang mengajariku banyak hal. Aku tidak ingin melihat Nona Khoko, Tuan Muda Keichi dan Tuan Shinobu cemas. Makanya, Tuhan, tolong, izinkanlah Tuan Kanazawa agar bisa terus hidup.

_**Flash Back of Shouko**_

Di tengah malam yang bersalju, aku, Shouko Fuyumi seorang diri di tengah jembatan. Rasanya ku mengalami kisah sebagai gadis korek api. Aku hanya jongkok terdiam, bingung harus berbuat apa. Aku diusir oleh keluargaku. Aku hanya menatap langit gelap yang menurunkan saljunya. Aku hanya berharap semoga ad seorang yang datang, seorang yang akan memungutku dan memberikan kehangatan pada diriku yang dingin ini. Saat itu Tuan Kanazawa datang…

"Hei nona? Kenapa malam-malam kamu ada di sini?" tanyanya begitu ramah. Waktu itu aku bisa mencium wangi sepotong roti yang ia bawa.

"Aku,, diusir oleh orang tuaku,,," jawabku seadanya.

"Kenapa? Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku?" tanyanya begitu baik. Ia duduk di sampingku.

"Aku tidak tahu ….. aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa …."

"Makanlah ini," Tuan Kanazawa menyerahkan sepotong rotinya.

"Apa anda tidak lapar?" Tanyaku secara sopan.

"Tidak, di rumahku masih banyak. Tinggalah di rumahku, agar kau bisa makan roti itu lagi," katanya dengan senyum ramah.

"Tapi apa…."

"Tidak apa, ayo cepat makan! Mungkin kau bisa bermain bersama anak-anakku, mereka semua masih seumuran denganmu,,," katanya. Setelah aku makan roti yg Tuan Kanazawa beri, Tuan Kanazawa langsung mengajakku ke rumahnya. Aku berharap, bisa berterima kasih padanya sebelum ia pergi…..

**End of Shouko's POV**

**

* * *

Tsuchiura's POV**

Aku tidak enak melihat semua anggota keluarga sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, termasuk aku. Rasanya aku ingin bertukar posisi dengan Tuan Kanazawa agar Nona Kahoko tidak menangis, Tuan muda Keichi tersenyum, agar Tuan Shinobu tak terdiam agar Shouko-chan tidak merenung. Bagiku, Tuan Kanzawa adalah orang yang sangat bijaksana, sangat baik dan sangat tepat janji. Ia bukan tipe orang yang akan melanggar janjinya. Ia juga sangat berkomitmen! Sungguh aku tersanjung padanya, aku masih ingat waktu itu ……

_**Flash Back of Tsuchiura**_

"Tsuchiura-kun!" panggil Tuan Kanazawa waktu itu.

"Iya ada apa tuan?" tanyaku dengan sopan.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahun Kahoko-chan bukan? Aku ingin memeberikannya hadiah, kira-kira apa ya yang bagus?"

"Looh? Jangan Tanya padaku tuan, aku tidak tahu,,,,"

"Ayolah Tsuchiura-kun! Kau kan selalu disisinya,,,, ayo berpikir," Aku tetap tidak tahu kado apa yang bagus, hingga akhirnya Tuan Kanazawa berangkat kerja. Pada malam harinya, nona Kahoko ingin merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Namun Tuan Kanazawa tak kunjung pulang.

"Ayo Kahoko nee-chan! Kita potong kue!" kata Keichi. Namun mata Kahoko sudah menumpuk air mata.. "Aku ingin merayakannya bersama ayah," begitu katanya. Hingga pada akhirnya, jam 11:59 PM bel rumah berbunyi. Datanglah Tuan Kanazawa pada saat itu. Melihat itu nona Kahoko langsung memeluk Tuan Kanazawa dan bilang "Ayah kemana? Kenapa baru pulang?"

"Maafkan ayah, ternyata merajut itu susah sekali … maaf ya sampai harus menghabiskan waktu sebanyak ini. Tapi, ayah belum telatkan?" kata Tuan Kanazawa dengan senyumnya.

"Iya ayah tak akan pernah telat!" kata nona Kahoko dengan sangat senang... Aku berharap bisa mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir sebelum tuan Kanazawa pergi.

**End of Tsuchiura's POV**

* * *

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan sekarang?" Tanya Shinobu saat seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Ayah anda masih sekarat, kami masih mencoba sebisa kami …" kata sang dokter.

"Dokter, tolong! Selamatkan ayah kami!" kata Keichi dengan muka innocentnya.

"Saya tidak bisa menjamin. Lebih baik kalian masuk ke ruang Tuan Kanazawa," kata sang dokter yang pergi. Shinobu, Keichi dan Kahoko langsung memasuki kamar Tuan Kanazawa. Di sana terbaring Kanazawa yang masih belum sadar. Kahoko langsung duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur ayahnya dan memegang tangan ayahnya itu.

"Ayah, bertahanlah! Demi diriku, demi semuanya,," kata Kahoko lirih. Shinobu dan Keichi hanya bisa melihat sedih ayah mereka dan Kahoko. Perlahan, tangan Kanazawa sedikit bergerak, membuat Kahoko sedikit kaget.

"Ayah! Jangan bicara dulu!" kata Kahoko masih dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Ya ampun anak-anakku, kenapa kalian disini? Kahoko kenapa kamu menangis?" Tanya Kanazawa dengan suara lirih namun masih dengan santainya.

"Aku, khawatir pada ayah!" kata Kahoko dengan tangisnya.

"Tenanglah Kahoko, ayah tidak akan pergi sebelum ayah mengucapkan selamat tinggal…" kata Kanazawa dengan suara yang hamper hilang.

"Anak-anakku, ayah ingin bicara pada kalian semua,,," kata Kanazawa dengan wjah pucat.

"Shinobu, tolong jaga adik-adikmu. Rawatlah mereka dan jangan pernah mencoreng nama keluarga kita,,," Shinobu hanya mengangguk dan wajahnya sedikit menunduk.

"Keichi, tolong terus mainkanlah cellomu. Jangan pernah bosan untuk memainkannya,,," Keichi hanya menatap wajah ayahnya yang mulai semakin pucat dan suaranya mulai sedikit hilang.

"dan kau Kahoko,, jadilah seorang yang tegar, jangan terlalu sering menangis. Hidup ini kejam, tapi jangan salahkan hidup kalau kau tak bisa bertahan. Ayah yakin kau bisa bertahan,,," lalu seakan-akan tenaga yang tersimpan pada Kanazawa menghilang …. Ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Setidaknya ia tidak menyesal karena berhasil menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya. Kahoko hanya menangis terisak-isak, melihat ayahnya telah pergi ke tempat yang terlalu jauh untuk Kahoko jangkau. Keichi hanya terdiam, namun tatapan matanya kosong. Ia sedikit shock. Dan Shinobu, ia hanya berdiri menyender di tembok kamar dan menunduk. Ternyata ia meneteskan air matanya.

* * *

"Loh? Hujan?" kata Tsukimori saat sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit tempat ia berobat. Padahal saat itu langit sedang terang.

"Kenapa Len?" Tanya ibunya yang menyetir mobil.

"Aneh saja. Hujan tapi langitnya cerah," kata Tsukimori dangan nada berandai-andai.

"Kamu tahu tidak? Jika hujan seperti itu, tandanya ada orang yang meninggal," jawab ibunya Len dengan nada jail.

"Mitos dari mana itu, setiap hari juga kan ada yang meninggal,," jawab Tsukimori yang merasa sedang dijaili dengan ibunya.

"Iya, iya. Tapi katanya begitu looh!"

"Ah ibu, sudah zaman modern masih saja percaya ma begituan!" kata Len mulai sedikit risih.

"Iya iya, ibu kan bercanda,,"

"huuft ….."

* * *

Pada keesokkan harinya, diadakan pemakan jenazah Tuan Kanazawa. Banyak orang yang datang termasuk keluarga Tsukimori karena ibu Tsukimori adalah sahabat Kanazawa. Saat penguburan jenazah, Kahoko hanya menangis terisak melihat ayahnya telah tiada. Sedangkan Keichi dan Shinobu mulai bisa melepas kepergian ayah mereka. Tsuchiura dan Shouko hanya terdiam melihat Tuan mereka dikubur. Tsukimori sedikit kaget melihat Kahoko menangis, karena setahu Tsukimori, Kahoko hanya seorang yang 'kaya' dan tidak pernah menangis. Tsukimori sedikit kasihan melihat Kahoko yang memangis. Saat acara pemakaman selesai,,,

"Nona ayo kita pulang, hari sudah semakin mendung,,," kata Tsuchiura pada Kahoko.

"Duluan saja, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku masih ingin disini,," kata Kahoko dengan mata bulat seperti bola tenis.

"Tapi nona,," kata Shouko.

"Biarkan saja dia, ayo pergi," kata Shinobu yang sepertinya mengerti keadaan Kahoko untuk bisa menerima keadaan. Kahoko akhirnya sendirian di depan nisan ayahnya.

"Ayah,,," kata Kahoko mulai terisak lagi.

"Aku,,, akan menjadi,, wanita,, yang,, tegar,,,," katanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Aku,, berjanji,, tidak,, akan,, menangis lagi,,,,"

"Aku hanya,,, akan menangis jika itu,, perlu,, untuk,, ditangisi,,,," Kahoko mulai menangis lagi. Hujan pun turun dengan lebat. Kahoko merasa dingin, namun ia merasa seperti ada seorang yang memayngi dia agar tidak kehujanan.

"Hei jangan menangis terus! Ayo ikut aku!" kata seorang yang memayungi Kahoko sambil menggegam tangan Kahoko erat-erat.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu? Aku ingin disini!"

"Nanti kamu sakit! Ayo cepat ikut aku!"

"Apa sih!? Ga mau!" Lalu orang itu melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat menangis … Oujo-sama …." Katanya pelan dan lirih. Menatap mata Kahoko dalam-dalam.

"Kau…?" Kahoko tercengang melihat siapa yang memayunginya.


	4. kita temankan? iya

Sedikit cuap-cuap penulis,, hmmm … alurnya terinspirasi dari lagunya SID-USO … hahahahaha! terus juga pas ngetik fic ini, lagi sering dan suka bgt ama lagu Kiroro-Nagai Aida sama Younha-Break Up Today … biar menghayati, dan, emang lagu-lagunya sedih tapi enk bgt bwt didengerin! Ooh iya, maap ya klo rada gaje, mood saya blm bgs, tpi udh hrs ngetik. Soalnya kan tanggal 25 desember harus udh selesai! Hahahahaha :D jadi kejar tayang euy! *lebaaay*

**

* * *

Disclaimer: La Corda D'Oro belongs to Yuki Kure. Hope you like it !!!**

**Oujo-sama no Hibi**

**Chapter 4 : kita temankan? Iya.**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : General /Friendship**

* * *

"Kau…?" Kahoko tercengang melihat siapa yang memayunginya.

"Apa ? Ayo cepet pergi dari sini! Kita menuju tempat lain untuk berteduh,," kata orang itu sambil menarik tangan Kahoko dan terus memayungi Kahoko.

"Len, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" Tanya Kahoko yang mulai menurut pada Len.

"Apa? Aku hanya memayungimu, dan menarikmu agar tidak kedinginan,," jawab Len seadanya, tentu saja dengan nada yang datar.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa sekarang kau menemaniku?"

"Salah jika aku ingin menghiburmu? Jangan terlalu larut pada kesedihanmua sendiri Kahoko bodoh!" kata Len dengan menaikan intonasinya pada kata 'bodoh'.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti, kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini padaku,, rasanya, aku tidak pernah berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh padamu,,,,"

"ya, memang tidak pernah kok,,"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Apanya yang lalu?"

"Aduh, kok saya jadi agak-agak lemot ya?"

"Itu sih kamunya saja yang bodoh,,,," Kahoko hanya diam mendengar Len mengatakan itu. I sedang berpikir keras, kenapa sekarang Len bisa menemaninya, bahkan memayunginya.

"Nah! Kita sudah sampai!" kata Len di depan sebuah pohon rindang. Hujan pun sudah mulai tidak turun lagi. Langit malam mulai terlihat.

"Eh? Sudah gelap ya?" kata Kahoko yang sedikit kaget ternyata sudah malam.

"Lihatlah Kahoko!" kata Len sambil menunjunkkan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Kahoko tidak sadar, ternyata ia dibawa ke sebuah bukit, di atas bukit itu bisa melihat pemandangan kota yang sangat indah. Lapu gemerlap mulai berkilauan.

"Waaaaah! Indah sekali Tsukimori!" kata Kahoko yang tercengang melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah itu.

"Indahkan? Lihat keatas!" kata Len dengan riang.

"Waaaaaaah!" Kahoko tercengang melihat langit-langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Sangat amat indah dan berkilauan.

"Makanya, jangan dirumah terus! Sesekali, mainlah keluar rumah, dan lihat pemandangan sekitarmu!" kata Len. Kahoko hanya mengangguk dan terus tersenyum.

"Sungguh, langit itu sangat indah di malam hari,,," kata Kahoko yang masih terkagum. Senyum di bibir Kahoko masih terus mengembang. Melihat itu Len sedikit terkejut. Namun sedikit senang.

"Waktu kau lihat keatas, langit seakan meluk kamu disini,,," kata Len pelan, namun Kahoko bisa mendengar itu.

"Dan kamu rasanya bisa menyentuh bulan dan ngambil bintang bintang itu,,," Len masih melanjutkan kalimatnya…

"Dan setiap kali saya ngeliat semua itu, masalah sebesar apa pun jadi kecil. Dibanding angkasa luas ini, gue jadi begitu kecil. Semua jadi begitu ngak berarti, seolah semuanya pasti akan beres." Len tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau Tuhan bisa ciptain semua yang indah disana, kalau Dia bisa mengatur tata surya dengan begitu baiknya, kenapa Dia ngak bisa menyelesaikan masalah kecil gue?" Len berpaling dari bulan dan menatap Kahoko yang sedang berkonsentrasi menatapnya.

"Yang perlu kita lakukan,, hanya percaya," Len mengakhiri kalimatnya. Ia menyadari sekarang Kahoko sedang menangis.

"Looh? Kenapa?" kata Len sedikit kaget melihat Kahoko malah menangis terisak.

"Ngak, aku cuma mau bilang,, hiks hiks,,," kata Kahoko masih menangis. Len jadi sedikit takut pada Kahoko.

"Makasih …. Len Tsukimori, mulai hari ini … kita … teman bukan?" kata Kahoko dengan cukup banyak jeda.

"Ya tentu,, kita teman! Senang bisa berteman denganmu Kahoko Hino,," kata Len dengan lembut. Lalu mereka memandangi pemandangan kota bersama.

"Ini,,," Kahoko menyerahkan Len sebuah angsa dari kertas origami.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Len bingung.

"Tanda bahwa kita adalah teman, hihihi,," kata Kahoko sedikit tertawa. Len bisa tahu, bahwa kesedihan Kahoko sedikit sedikit mulai memudar.

"Makasih,, aku bakal ngejaga ini buat kamu! Karena kita teman,,"

"Kenapa kita bisa berteman secepat ini ya?" Tanya Kahoko bingung dan mulai menghapus air matanya.

"Ga tau,, hahahahaha! Kahoko, mau janji sesuatu ga?" Tanya Len mulai serius.

"Apa?" kata Kahoko yang mendekatkan telinganya di bibir Len.

"Kita adalah teman, apapun yang terjadi. Kita adalah teman, tempat inilah yang jadi saksinya. Apapun yang terjadi diantara kita berdua, kita adalah teman,,," kata Len.

"Oke, aku janji! Kamu, adalah orang pertama yang sangat aku percaya lebih dari siapapun juga,"

"eeeh ?"

"Can you teach me something more than before?" kata Kahoko pada Len sambil menatap pemandangan kota yang sangat indah itu.

"Tentu, banyak hal yang ingin kubagi denganmu, sobat !" Untuk pertama kalinya, ada seorang yang menghiburnya. Berada disisinya saat ia butuh, mengajarkannya banyak hal tentang alam semesta, Ia Len Tsukimorilah orang itu. Orang yang akan selalu Kahoko percaya.

* * *

Seminggu pun telah berlalu. Kahoko jadi sering berada di samping Len, baik di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Mereka jadi seperti pasangan, dimana ada Len, disitu pasti ada Kahoko dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Banyak orang-orang yang meperbincangkan mereka berdua termasuk Nami, teman Kahoko sendiri.

"Kahoko, sekarang kau dekat ya dengan Tsukimori-san?" Tanya Nami hati-hati.

"Uum, ya mungkin. Hahahaha kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Kahoko balik.

"Kalian seperti orang pacaran," kata Nami jujur.

"Masa? Padahal kamikan Cuma teman, hahahahahaha!" Kata Kahoko dengan jujur sambil mendengarkan I-Pod 128 GB warna merahnya.

"Aaah masa? Apa kau menyukainya Kahoko-chan?" Tanya Nami penasaran.

"Tidak,,, karena kami teman. Hihihihi,"

"Apa kau merasa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi lebih ceria?"

"Benarkah? Hahahaha, syukurlah kalau begitu,,"

"Dasar aneeeh,, tapi, apa kau tidak mencurigai Len?"

"Curiga? Curiga apa?" Kahoko mencabut satu earphonenya.

"Curiga kalau Len mempunyai maksud tak baik, seperti, mengambil hartamu,,,"

"Pada awalnya aku sedikit curiga, tapi mulai sekarang aku percaya kok,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia temanku,," jawab Kahoko dengan senyum termanisnya. Nami yang adalah temannya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Kahoko yang sudah agak berubah. Bukan Kahoko yang pemurung lagi.

* * *

Dikamarnya, Len sedang memperhatikan origami angsa yang diberikan Kahoko padanya.

"Kenapa anak perempuan suka sekali membuat hal seperti ini?" Len memperhatikan angsa itu dengan seksama.

"Len, au dapat itu dari siapa?" kata Misa Hamai, Ibunya Len.

"Aku dapat ini dari temanku. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Mau tau mitos lagi?" tawar ibunya dengan tatapan menggoda Len.

"Ya ya ya, memang ada ya mitos origami angsa ini?" kata Len sedikit tidak tertarik.

"Jika kita membuat seribu origami angsa dengan penuh perasaan, dan memberikannya pada seseorang, maka orang itu akan hidup bahagia,,," kata Misa dengan semangatnya.

"Aduuuh! Ibu, apa kau sangat terobsesi ya?"

"Lebih baik kau percaya sayang, ibu pernah melakukannya! Dan terjadi!"

"Hu'uh, terserah ibu sajalah kalau begitu, aku ngantuk,," Len mulai meninggalkan ibunya dan pergi menuju kamar. Namun ibunya memanggil Len,

"Len!" panggil Misa dengan semangat.

"Apa?" Jawab Len sedikit asal.

"Buatlah seribu angsa itu! Untuk orang yang telah memberikan satu angsa padamu,, hahahahaha,,,," kata Misa lalu pergi menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Len pun akhirnya sampai dikamarnya. Ia mencari kertas origami untuk membuat angsa.

"Aku akan menyicilnya teman, waktuku tak panjang lagi. Tinggal beberapa minggu lagi, tidak, mungkin beberapa hari lagi… Sehari 100 origami, semoga bisa membawa kebahagiaan untukmu," Len mulai melipat kertas origaminya untuk membentuk angsa.

* * *

"Hei Kahoko, kenapa mukamu murung begitu?" Tanya Len saat jam istirahat. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di atap sekolah memakan bekal mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak tahu, aku sedikit tidak bersemangat. Kau tahu kan kalau kita sedang jadi bahan perbincangan?" Tanya Kahoko hati-hati.

"Bahan perbincangan? Hahahahahaha!" Len tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kahoko menunduk malu melihat Len menertawakan omongannya.

"Bahan pembicaraan apa coba?" Tanya Len masih dengan senyum mengembang.

"Katanya, kita mirip orang pacaran,,," Kahoko menutup kupingnya untuk tidak mendengar tawa Len. Tapi ternyata Len tidak tertawa.

"Kahoko, apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa menutup kuping seperti itu?" Tanya Len yang sedikit bingung.

"Aku, menutup telinganya karena dirimu!"

"Hah?"

"Aku takut kamu tertawa! Makanya aku tutup kuping,,," kata Kahoko mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" kali ini Len tertawa. Kahoko langsung menutup kupingnya.

"Dasar aneeh, tadi apa kata semua orang?"

"Kita,, seperti,, orang pacaran …."kata Kahoko hati-hati.

"Masa? Kitakan teman,, iya kan Kahoko-chan?" kata Len sambil tersenyum pada Kahoko

"Iya,,," kata Kahoko sambil membalas senyum Len.

"Kahoko, sebentar lagi ulangtahunmu kan?" Tanya Len mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya, kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak,, aku sudah menyiapkan kado spesial untukmu,,,"

"Sungguh? Kado apa?"

"RAHASIA ! hahahahahaha!" kata Len yang langsung meninggalkan Kahoko sendiri.

"Hmm,,, jadi penasaran. Kalau dipikir-pikir, 10 hari lagikan hari ulang tahunku! Apa ya? Aku jadi penasaran!" kata Kahoko yang lalu langsung meninggalkan atap sekolah.

* * *

Beberapa hari pun berlalu hingga akhirnya tingal 1 hari lagi, hari ulang Kahoko. Kahoko sangat menantikan hadiah yang Len ingin berikan. Tapi Len, tidak ingin member tahu Kahoko apa hadiah yang telah ia siapkan.

"Len! Hadiahnya apa sih? Mau ngasih hadiah apa?" Tanya Kahoko yang sangat amat penasaran.

"RAHASIA!" kata Len berlalu.

"Ugh! Len,," panggil Kahoko lirih. Len hanya menengok.

"Tumben bawa biola ke sekolah,," kata Kahoko polos.

"Nanti pas pulang sekolah, ke taman belakang ya! Mau ngasih sesuatu,,," kata Len secukupnya.

"Bukannya ulang tahunku besok ya?"

"Takut ga sempet kalo besok,," Len hanya pergi meninggalkan Kahoko di koridor sekolah.

"Perasaanku doank, atau Len bener-bener pucet ya?" Tanya Kahoko pada dirinya sendiri.

**

* * *

Taman Sekolah …**

"Len!" panggil Kahoko pada sosok yang sedang mau memainkan biola di taman belakang itu.

"Oh, hei Kahoko!" kata Len sambil duduk di tempat yang disediakan taman.

"Mau ngasih apa? Katanya mau ngasih sesuatu?" Tanya Kahoko to the point.

"Sebenernya ya, hmm, kamu mau aku mainin lagu apa? Buat kado ulang tahun kamu,," kata Len sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Haah? Beneran mau mainin biola buat aku? Tapikan ulang tahun aku besok!"

"Aku mau jadi orang pertama yang ngasih kado ke kamu! Hehehehehe,,,,,,"

"Eeeh? Beneran nih gak apa-apa?"

"Iya,,,,"

"Maenin lagu Canon in D donk!" Lalu Len memainkan lagu Canon in D. suara biolanya sangat lembut. Sangat menyentuh hati Kahoko. Lalu dilatari dengan langit sore yang mataharinya mulai terbenam. Kahoko sangat senang bisa dapat kesempatan berada disini.

'Kereeeen!" kata Kahoko setelah Len selesai memainkan biolanya.

"Mau apa lagi hayo?" Tanya Len dengan manis.

"Ave Maria! Hahahahaha,,,," Lalu Len memainkan lagu Ave Maria. Entah darimana, Kahoko merasakan sedikit kegundahan di permainan Ave Maria. Seakan-akan, Len sedang mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kahoko. Namun dengan rasa gundah. Len pun akhirnya selesai memainkan lagunya.

"Len mau kemana?" Tanya Kahoko saat Len sedang membereskan biolanya.

"Kemana apanya?" Tanya Len tidak mengerti apa yang Kahoko maksud.

"Kukira, Len mau kesuatu tempat. Tempat yang ga bisa kujangkau,,," kata Kahoko dengan nada berandai-andai.

"Iya,, memang,," kata Len dengan sangat amat pelan hingga Kahoko tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kahoko yang mendengar Len mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Oh ya! Barangku ada yang tertinggal, kau pulang saja duluan," kata Len dengan buru-buru.

"Len,,," panggil Kahoko dengan cukup kencang. Len hanya menoleh.

"Kita teman bukan?" Tanya Kahoko dengan nada berandai-andai.

"Ya kita teman,, makanya besok jam 4 sore datanglah ke bukit biasa, disitu aku akan memberikan hadiahku yang sebenarnya. Dan,, selamat ulang tahun ya,," kata Len yang lalu berlari menuju ke gedung sekolah.

"Iya, aku pasti datang.. dan, terima kasih teman,,," kata Kahoko lirih lalu pulang ke rumah.

**

* * *

Jam 4 sore di bukit biasa ….**

"Mana ya Len? Hihihi, aku sangat ingin tahu apa yang ingin dia berikan," kata Kahoko pada dirinya sendiri. Kahoko terus menanti Len di tempat yang sama. Satu jam telah berlalu, namun Len tak kunjung datang….

'Kemana sih tuh anak?" Tanya Kahoko yang sudah gelisah. Lalu seketika ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Kahoko melirik jam tangan albanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 5:55 pm.

"Masa telat ampe sejam gini sih,,,, kemana ya Len," Kahoko masih terus menanti. Ia sedikit kecewa karena Len sudah menghancurkan hari ulang tahunnya. Ia sangat percaya pada apa yang Len katakana, tapi Len tak kunjung datang. Kahoko jadi sangat sedih. Akhirnya pada pukul 7:00 pm ia pulang dengan rasa kecewanya. Dan emosinya juga sedikit naik. Kahoko sangat amat kecewa, dia jadi ingat ayahnya yang sangat amat telat pada hari ulang tahunnya. Baru mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Kahoko pada pukul 11:59 pm. Kahoko pulang dengan seluruh rasa kesal, marah sekaligus kecewa. Dan sedikit khawatir. Pada akhirnya Kahoko sampai di rumahnya.

"Nona Kahoko,, tadi ada yang menelpon," kata Shouko dengan muka panik.

"Ada apa Shouko-chan?" Tanya Kahoko sedikit khawatir melihat Shouko-chan yang gelisah itu.

"Apa nona mengenal Tuan Tsukimori?" Tanya Shouko sedikit gemetar.

"Kenapa Shouko? Apa Tsukimori menelpon?" Tanya Kahoko penasaran.

"Katanya,, maaf Tua Tsukimori tidak bisa datang, karena, karena…" Shouko tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa Shouko? Karena apa?" Tanya Kahoko sedikit membentak.

"Tuan Tsukimori, sedang koma di rumah sakit….."

"Apa?" Kahoko langsung merasakan lemas di dirinya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi pada Len.

* * *

Gaje RnR please .. hahahahaha :D


	5. open all the pandora box

Sedikit cuap-cuap penulis,,,, Ahahahahahaha ! akhirnya fic pertama saya tentang La Corda selesai juga. Huuft,, asik euy! Walau gajelas, gpp lah… ano~ buat band Vierra,, bolehkan saya pinjem lagu To Nessa nya buat fic ini? Ehehehehehehe,, saya lagi seneng banget denger lagu To Nessa,,, enak banget! Hahahahaha :D

**Disclaimer: La Corda D'Oro belongs to Yuki Kure. To Nessa song is belongs to Vierra… Hope you like it !!!**

**

* * *

Oujo-sama no Hibi**

**Chapter 5 : Open the Pandora Box**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : General/Friendship**

**

* * *

Kahoko POV's**

"Apa?" Aku langsung merasakan lemas di diriku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi pada Len. Len,,, Len, iya! Len tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya! Sama sekali tidak pernah! Aku cuma tau, ia berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Ibu nya adalah pianis terkenal Misa Hamai, ayahnya adalah seorang pemain biola. Kalau dipikir piker, berarti dia pasti orang kaya! Tapi, kenapa Len bisa sekarat? Apa jangan-jangan ia memiliki penyakit tertentu? Kenapa ia tidak pernah cerita padaku? Aku merasa … tertipu.

"Nona, apa kau ingin ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Tuan Len, jika iya, aku akan segera menyiapkan mobilnya,," kata Tsuchiura padaku dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Iya, tolong ya, aku akan nyetir sendiri," kataku singkat.

"Lebih baik Ryoutaro mengantarmu Kahoko,," kata Shinobu yang mendengar sedikit kehebohan.

"Baiklah kak, ayo cepat Tsuchiura-kun! Aku ingin bertemu dengan si Baka itu,,," kataku dengan sedikit emosi. Tentu saja aku kalut, ia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang dirinya.

"Ayo nona,,,," Ryoutaro membukakan pintu mobilnya. Aku segera masuk, di mobil,, aku hanya bisa diam. Memikirkan keadaan Len, Len sakit apa? Kenapa ia tidak menceritakan tentang dirinya? Tapi kenapa ia bisa tau tentang diriku? Kenapa ia tidak pernah cerita? Rasanya aku ingin marah di depan mukanya sekarang juga! Aku ingin,, aku ingin menghajarnya! Tapi dibalik itu semua, aku khawatir,, aku takut, ia akan pergi. Pergi meninggalkanku, bersama bayanganku yang gelap ini.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai dirumah sakit," kata Ryoutaro yang membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Terima kasih Tsuchiura-kun," kataku yang langsung berlari menuju resepsionis, menanyakan pasien bernama Len Tsukimori dirawat dimana. Akhirnya aku ditemani Ryoutaro sampai di depan kamar Len. Aku melihat ada seorang wanita berambut pendek yang sedang menangis, dirangkul oleh seorang laki-laki berambut biru gelap.

"Maaf, apakah ., ini kamarnya Len Tsukimori?" Tanyaku sedikit hati-hati.

"Apakah kau Kahoko Hino?" Tanya wanita itu sambil menghapus air matanya.

"I,, iya,, ada apa nyonya?"

"Jadi, kau adalah orang yang meberikan origami angsa itu?" Aku sedikit lupa, namun aku ingat aku pernah memberikan origami itu untuk Len. Aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang sepertinya adalah ibunya Len.

"Kau juga yang hari ini berulang tahun nak?" tanyanya lagi, aku mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Mungkin, kau harus segera menemui Len di dalam kamar," kata wanita itu membuatku sedikit kaget. Aku langsung masuk ke kamar Len dengan pelan. Aku melihat Len sedang terbaring disana, matanya terpejam. Aku duduk disamping tempat tidurnya, sambil mengupas apel yang ada di atas meja.

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa Len?" Tanyaku sambil terus mengupas apel.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi menemuiku seperti janjimu padaku? Kau pembohong!" kataku sambil berhenti mengupas apel. Len hanya membisu, tidak menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Pisau untuk mengupas apel ku taruh di atas meja tempatku duduk, diatas meja itu aku melihat sevas bunga. Bunga chrysanthemum putih. Aku berpikir sejenak, mengingat beberapa memoriku bersamanya…..

_**Flash Back of Kahoko**_

"Hei Len! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku pada pria yang sekarang sedang memandangi bunga chrysanthemum putih di taman bunga yang kami kunjungi.

"Mereka cantik sekali,,," katanya dengan nada berandai-andai. Aku masih bingung dengan kata-katanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan cantik?" Tersirat sebuah senyum dibibir Len mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Bunga ini, berarti ketulusan, bunga ini berarti persahabatan yang tulus,,,"

"Benarkah? Kereeen!" kataku sambil mengamati bunga-bunga itu.

"Tapi, itu juga bisa berarti kematian looh!" kata Len dengan nada bercanda.

_**End of Kahoko's Flash Back**_

**

* * *

Tsukimori POV's**

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara seseorang. Suara seorang yang kukenal, seorang teman. Seorang yang sedang duduk disamping tempat tidurku sambil mengupas sesuatu, apa itu? Mungkin apel. Apel adalah buah yang selalu kuterima jika aku masuk ke rumah sakit. Kukuatkan diriku untuk membuka mata. Sebentar, tunggu dulu, orang itu bicara dan berhenti mengupas apel. Hanya duduk termenung. Apa yang ia bicarakan? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, yang jelas, aku ingin melihat siapa yang mengupas apel, rambutnya merah, agak panjang.

"Hei Len!" katanya dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Ka.. hoko?" tanyaku sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Mana hadiah ulang tahunku yang kau janjikan?" tanyanya masih dengan nada bicara yang sama.

"Maaf, jadi begini,,, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu teman,"

"Baka! Sebenarnya kau sakit apa?" kata Kahoko mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku,, aku,"

"Kenapa?"

"Gagal ginjal… Hehehehehe," jawabku dengan nyengir kuda. Kahoko masih tidak percaya. Dari tatapan matanya, ku bisa lihat ia masih menunggu penjelasan lebih banyak. "Aku gagal ginjal sejak aku SMP, aku hebatkan bisa bertahan sampai hari ini?" tanyaku dengan nada menghibur.

"Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Kahoko dengan mata terbelalak.

"Aku, seorang yang tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat. Akhirnya aku berlatih setiap hari untuk lari. Awal-awalnya memang melelahkan, tapi aku terus latihan. Hingga akhirnya aku bisa berlari, hebat bukan?" Kahoko masih terus mendengarkan.

"Suatu hari, saat ada pelajaran olahraga lari, aku pingsan. Sejak itulah aku di diagnosa kena penyakit gagal ginjal,,,"

"Buat apa kalau begitu aku latihan jika hanya terus menambah penyaki? Pikirku, namun sekarang aku tidak ingin menyesali apa yang ada. Aku ingin, mensyukuri semua yang kumiliki. Hahahahahahahaha," tawaku terasa hambar, mungkin Kahoko menyadarinya.

"Penyakitku sudah akut. Tidak bisa sembuh sama sekali, aku sedang menanti, detik-detik kematianku,,," kataku dengan pandangan murung.

"Ga! Kamu ga boleh ninggalin aku sendiri! Lagian, kamu belum ngasih aku kado!" kata Kahoko dengan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku dengan bodohnya.

"Karena kau! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi untuk kedua kalinya! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan teman pertamaku!" Kata Kahoko yang mulai menitikan air matanya.

"Bodoh, tapi aku harus pergi,,,,"

"Ga! Ga boleh! Muka kamu,, itu gara-gara bedakkan? Bukan pucet! Apus bedaknya sekarang!"

"Itu pucet bodoh!"

"Bedak! Aku ga mau percaya kalo kamu tuh sakit! Kamu kan udah janji mau ngasih aku kado! Bahkan mau ketempat biasa! Tapi mana janji kamu? Aku nunggu lebih dari dua jam! Cape!" kata Kahoko dengan emosi yang cukup meluap.

"Maaf,,, maaf ya membuatmu menunggu. Ini,,,," aku menyerahkan satu karung origami angsa.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kahoko yang mulai menghapus air matanya.

"Itu seribu origami angsa. Katanya, jika seorang membuatkan seribu origami angsa dengan sepenuh hati, maka orang yang menerimanya akan hidup bahagia. Kuharap, kau hidup bahagia, walau tanpa diriku…." Aku menghentikan kata-kataku, ku melihat Kahoko menangis.

"Maaf, membuatmu terus menangis,,," kataku lirih. 'Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis,"

"Mana ada teman yang membuat temannya memangis!" Kahoko masih menunduk sambil menangis, namun ia mulai menghapus air matanya.

"Kado ini belum cukup!" ia mulai menatap mataku dalm-dalam. "Kau mau pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa ku jangkaukan? Kau harus memberikan kado yang lebih dari ini!" katanya keras kepala. Namun aku sudah menyiapkan kado lain untuknya.

"Tau lagu ini?" tanyaku sambil menyerahkan teks lagu.

"Ini, lagu To Nessa-nya Vierra kan?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"Iya, memang.. Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu itu untukmu… dengan versiku sendiri! Sebelum itu, tolong nyanyikan lagu itu untukku Kahoko!" perintahku.

"Kenapa?" Aku tidak menjawabnya, Kahoko langsung menyanyikan lagu itu. Menurutku, suaranya tidak terlalu jelek. Cukup bagus untuk seorang pemula….

_hei nessa, baca pesan, pesan dari dirinya  
hei nessa, angkat telpon, telpon dari dirinya  
dia ingin bercerita, berbagi dan berteman  
kami hanya mailakat, tak mungkin menyampaikan_

Kulihat Kahoko sedikit menitikan airmata saat menyanyikan lagu itu untukku…..

_oh nessa dengarkanlah dirinya  
dia hanya ingin membuatmu tersenyum  
oh nessa dengarkanlah kisahnya  
dia hanya ingin jatuh cinta lagi_

Ia menangis. Sempat tidak melanjutkan lagu itu. Ia sempat terhenti untuk menyanyikannya. Ia menatap diriku, aku memberika isyarat untuk terus melanjutkan lagunya….

_ah.. sungguh gadis yang malang_

_dia ingin bercerita, berbagi dan berteman  
kami hanya mailakat, tak mungkin menyampaikan_

Suaranya mulai hilang, mungkin ini terlalu menyakitkan baginya, aku merasa kasihan. Ingin bilang berhenti menyanyikan lagu itu. Tapi ia tetap melanjutkan lagunya….

_oh nessa dengarkanlah dirinya  
dia hanya ingin membuatmu tersenyum  
oh nessa dengarkanlah kisahnya  
dia hanya ingin jatuh cinta lagi_

_dia hanya ingin..  
dia hanya ingin..  
jatuh cinta lagi_

"Selamat,,, kau telah berhasil menyanyikan lagu itu untukku,, dengan segenap perasaanmu," kataku dengan senyumku yang paling hangat. Kahoko langsung menghapus airmatanya "Aku hebat bukan? Aku! Wanita yang hebat! Bisa menyanyi walau suaraku pas-pasan!" Katanya dengan nada riang, tapi aku bisa lihat, air matanya masih terus terjatuh. Walau ia mengacungkan jempol untuk menandakan dirinya hebat.

"Ia, kau hebat teman…. Sekarang giliranku untuk menyanyikan lagu itu untukmu! Dengan versiku sendiri,, dengarkanlah baik-baik ya! Hahahahahahaha,," Aku tertawa hambar, namun Kahoko tertawa lepas.

**End of Tsukimori POV's**

**

* * *

Kahoko POV's**

Butuh banyak perjuangan untuk menyanyikan lagu itu. Walau liriknya sangat simple, tapi sangat berarti dalam bagiku, dan mungkin bagi Len. Mungkin ia bisa merasakan betapa beratnya menyanyikan lagu itu. Pati dia mengerti,, aku yakin. Aku mulai mendengarkan Len menyanyi….

_kahoko, baca pesan, pesan dari dirinya  
kahoko, angkat telpon, telpon dari dirinya  
dia ingin bercerita, berbagi dan berteman  
kami hanya mailakat, tak mungkin menyampaikan  
_

Nama Nessa diganti dengan namaku. Kenapa? Tapi menurutku, lagu inilah lagu yang sangat pas menggambarkan persahabatanku dengan Len.

_Kahoko dengarkanlah dirinya  
dia hanya ingin membuatmu tersenyum  
kahoko dengarkanlah kisahnya  
dia hanya ingin punya teman lagi  
_

Aku menangis mendengar lirik akhirnya. Aku jadi teringat saat Len memayunginya di tengah hujan. Saat ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya. Saat hanya ada Len yang menemaninya saat itu, mengikannya pada semua memori yang aku lalui bersama seorang Len Tsukimori. Persahabatan yang kami alami. Semua kekosonganku, diisi olehnya. Hidupku dilengkapi olehnya….

_ah.. sungguh gadis yang malang_

_dia ingin bercerita, berbagi dan berteman  
kami hanya mailakat, tak mungkin menyampaikan_

_kahoko dengarkanlah dirinya  
dia hanya ingin membuatmu tersenyum  
kahoko dengarkanlah kisahnya  
dia hanya ingin jatuh cinta lagi_

_dia hanya ingin..  
dia hanya ingin..  
punya teman lagi_

Aku menangis, tangisku terisak. Sangat menyakitkan, sebentar lagi, aku akan ditinggalkan oleh sahabatku. Sahabatku yang selalu mengisi kekosonganku. Bukannya sangat tak adil aku tidak pernah mengetahui tentang dirinya tapi dia mengetahui semua tentang diriku? Bukannya tidak adil aku masih ingin bersamanya, bahkan ia masih ingin bermain bersamaku, tetapi ia harus pergi sebentar lagi? Bukannya tidak adil dia selalu membuatku tersenyum tapi aku hanya bisa dan terus merepotkannya? Apakah kami benar-benar berteman? Bahkan ia tidak pernah menceritakan soal penyakitnya kepadaku,, apa kami benar-benar berteman seperti apa yang ia katakana? Aku hanya bisa menangis, tertunduk di depannya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menangis. Tapi kadoku sudah habis,,, apa semua ini cukup? Hingga aku bisa pergi dengan tenang sebentar lagi?" kata Len lirih, mungkin ia tidak tega melihat temannya ini menangis. Aku hanya terisak, belum bisa menjawabnya.

"Lagu yang tadi kunyanyikan, kuberi nama To Kahoko.. Heem, aku memang plagiat. Tapi aku tak pandai mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini kurasakan. Maaf, harus terus membuatmu memangis teman," kata-katanya membuatku berpikir.

"Kita teman?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Tentu kita teman! Iya kan?"

"Tapi, kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang penyakitmu ini, membuatku sulit untuk percaya dan mencernanya,,,"

"Maaf jika telat, tapi seperti dilagu itu, aku hanya ingin membuatmu tersenyum. Menerangi harimu yang gelap dan kelam,"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu semua padaku yang kosong ini?"

"Karena aku ingin memiliki teman lagi, semuanya sama seperti lagu itu. Lagu itu benar-benar mengungkapkan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya. Aku tak pernah meragukanmu sebagai teman, aku hanya, tidak ingin membuatmu menangis,,,"

"Tapi sekarang? Kau membuatku menangis! Len bodooh! Malah sebentar lagi kau akan pergi,, aku,, aku jadi,, tidak sempat memberikan perpisahan padamu!"

"Tersenyumlah teman, aku takan pernah melupakan senyummu. Yang ingin ku pesankan padamu, bukan kesedihan atas kepergianku. Tapi ingat persahabatan kita, bertemanlah dengan siapa saja… Karena, temanlah yang akan mengisi kekosonganmu. Bersama teman, kau bisa akan tersenyum lebar pada dunia yang indah ini. Jadi, bertemanlah dengan banyak orang…." Kata Len bijak. Aku tidak menyangka seorang seperti Len akan mengucapkan hal seperti itu.

"Kau beruntung, kau hidup bagaikan seorang putrid. Berbagilah keberuntunganmu menjadi putrid dengan teman-temanmu nanti. Aku percaya kau bisa berteman dengan banyak orang. Karena, kita semua mahluk sosial,,," katanya penuh dengan wibawa. Mendengar itu aku sedikit tenang. Aku mulai menghapus air mataku.

"Terima kasih teman, kita, teman bukan?" tanyaku dengan senyumku semanis mungkin.

"Iya,, kita teman … selamanya,,," sayup-sayup kudengar keheningan. Kugenggam tangan Len, namun tangannya sudah melemas. Bukan hanya itu, mukanya juga sangat pucat.

"Terima kasih, berkatmu,, aku ,, bisa pergi dengan … tenang" kata Len yang suaranya hampir hilang, sebelum ia memejamkan matanya…

"Len! Kita temankan?"

"Iya,,, selamanya sahabat …." Suaranya hilang, matanya pun terpejam. Dan itulah kalimat terakhir yang Len ucapkan pada diriku yang ditinggal sendiri ini olehnya.

**End of Kahoko POV's**

* * *

"Di depan nisanmu, aku berdoa. Agar hidupmu tenang di alam sana, Len Tsukimori,,," kata Kahoko sambil memanjatkan doanya.

"Nona, bukannya Len adalah teman nona? Kenapa nona tidak menangis?" Tanya Shouko sambil memayungi Kahoko. Mereka sedang ada di terik sinar matahari.

"Setidaknya, ia sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal untukku di rumah sakit," jawab Kahoko sedikit lesu.

"Maaf, nona,,,"

"Tidak apa-apa Shouko-chan. Aku ingin, aku ingin memiliki banyak teman. Seperti apa yang Len bilang," kata Kahoko dengan nada berandai-andai.

"Syukurlah! Jika itu yang nona inginkan," Shouko tersenyum lebar. Sangat senang mendengar apa yang Kahoko bicarakan.

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya. Seorang sahabat pertamaku, Len Tsukimori…." Kata Kahoko sambil terus menatap batu nisan bertuliskan nama sahabatnya.

"Kahoko-chan!" panggil seorang wanita berambut pendek. Iya, ibunya Len.

"Ada apa tante?" Tanya Kahoko dangan senyum tulusnya.

"Ini, ada yang terlupa. Handycam ini, di sini ada rekaman Len sebelum kau masuk ke ruangannya, bawa saja handycam ini,,," kata Ibunya Len sambil meninggalkan Kahoko dan Shouko. Kahoko dan Shouko kembali kedalam mobil. Di dalam mobil, Kahoko memutar video yang ada didalamnya. Kahoko menonton rekaman itu dengan seksama….

"_Hei Tuan Putri! Mungkin jika melihat video ini, aku telah tiada. Hahahahahaha! Benarkaan? Benar? Bagaimana kabarmu? Masih kesepian? Ayolah nona manis, jangan terus menangis! Aku tidak ingin terus berdosa karena telah membuatmu menangis. Nona, kau sudah tahu lagu To Kahoko yang lirik aslinya berasal dari lagu To Nessa bukan? Hahahahaha! Aku ingin memainkan lagu itu dengan biola! Suaramu, sebagai seorang pemula, suaramu tidak terlalu buruk kok… Ayo kita duet! Kau penyanyinya, aku pemain biolanya… satu,,, dua,,, tiga…._

Alunan biola terdengar sangat manis… Kahoko juga menyanyikan lagu itu, walau hanya mengucapkan liriknya,,,,,

_kahoko, baca pesan, pesan dari dirinya  
kahoko, angkat telpon, telpon dari dirinya  
dia ingin bercerita, berbagi dan berteman  
kami hanya mailakat, tak mungkin menyampaikan_

_Kahoko dengarkanlah dirinya  
dia hanya ingin membuatmu tersenyum  
kahoko dengarkanlah kisahnya  
dia hanya ingin punya teman lagi  
_

_ah.. sungguh gadis yang malang_

_dia ingin bercerita, berbagi dan berteman  
kami hanya mailakat, tak mungkin menyampaikan_

_kahoko dengarkanlah dirinya  
dia hanya ingin membuatmu tersenyum  
kahoko dengarkanlah kisahnya  
dia hanya ingin jatuh cinta lagi_

_dia hanya ingin..  
dia hanya ingin..  
punya teman lagi_

_Hebat teman! Hahahahahaha,,, kadoku sudah lengkap semua, hei ingat pesanku ya! Bertemanlah dengan banyak orang! Bagilah kebahagianmu sebagai seorang putri teman! Sampai jumpa,,,, sahabatku, selamanya ….."_

Kahoko hanya sedikit menitikan airmata. Ia menutup handycamnya dan hanya diam.

"Nona kenapa?" Tanya Shouko pada Kahoko yang terlihat sedih itu,,,

"Bukan apa-apa,, ini hanya,, rekaman seorang sahabat! Hahahahahahaha," kata Kahoko sambil tertawa hambar. Kahoko hanya bisa menatap langit, langit biru yang agak berawan.

"_Kau terangi hariku, dan berkatmu, hatiku tak akan berawan lagi.. aku akan melangkah dengan penuh kemajuan, teman,,"

* * *

_

**tamaaaat ! hahahaha RnR please :D**_  
_


End file.
